


Whinnying Cat-tic

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Centaur Adora, Centaurs, Comfort, Cute, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Horny Teenagers, Humorous Ending, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kink Exploration, Light Petting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Oblivious, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Premature Ejaculation, Premature Orgasm, Puns & Word Play, Sex Talk, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Transformation, Underage Sex, Vulva Size, Vulvar Winking, cunt worship, freaking out, prehensile genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Adora wakes up with something inexplicable having happened to her. She rushes to Catra to try and figure out how they should try and deal with this strange event.Catra however, has her mind stuck on something completely different. And intend to try it out.They can figure this out after she gets some tail~





	Whinnying Cat-tic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after finding all of the "Adora Centaur" pictures.  
> Didn't go quite as planned, but hey-ho xD

“Catra! Catra!” Adora cried out. The feline stirred in her bed, letting out a groan. “Ugh, where’s the fire? Five more minutes...” Catra murmured. There was a rapid collection of clopping noises, something she’d never heard before. “What the? Adora, what in the frick did yo-” the teen rolled over, the sound having hammered her sensitive ears as she grumpily turned to face whatever had made that awful noise. What Catra saw however, silenced her.

Long, white muscular limbs stood in front of her. Four of them to be exact. Some sort of thick, hard plating or something at the bottom of them? Catra quirked a brow as she followed upwards to whatever the limbs were connected to. Large, firm thighs that lead up into a dashing little tail, surprisingly stout for its size. Her eyes followed forwards, relatively thick torso as it leads into less powerful front legs. But a very prominent bone structure. 

Her eyes travelled the last bit. A faint hint of abs, a familiar torso, those cute little nippl- Catra did a double take. “Adora?” she mumbled sleepily. “What in the lord did you come across? What kind of creature did you mount? Where’d you find it? Get down from there!” the feline rubbed her eyes and sat upright. “I CAN’T!” Adora shrieked. Catra stopped rubbing her eyes and tilted her head. “Eh?” she removed her hands and blinked hard.

With a sigh, she glanced back up, looking back at the other girl frantically waving her arms. Her eyes lingered on the panicked eyes for a while, before Catra moved down to peek at those mammaries. Then, with a cheeky smile, went for a peek of Adora’s pride and joy and... it was gone. Catra stood upright instantly. Shaking herself awake. “What the flip!” Catra ran her hands over Adora’s abdomen, a sleek fur was the only thing left. 

“I know?!” Adora exclaimed anxiously. “Where in the fuck is your hoo-haa Adora? What happened?” Catra’s voice cracked and she frantically tried to find her friend’s private garden. Adora stopped flailing for a moment as she tried to take in what was just said. She looked at her companions desperate attempts to rub her tummy. Just... taking it in, completely flabbergasted over how THAT was her main concern right now. Tilting her head to the side.

“I’m sorry but... HOW is that your main concern in ALL of this?” Adora barked. Catra flinched as she made eye contact. “What? What do you mean? Your vagoober is gone! Get off th-” Catra went silent as her hands ran down the side of Adora. The skin went into the fur. It went INTO. There was no separation. Her eyes went wide as saucers as it finally dawned on Catra that **this** WAS Adora, not something Adora was riding.

She blinked a few times. Eyeing the blonde up and down several times. Just as it seemed to have settled in, Adora opened her mouth to speak, Catra shrieked at the top of her lungs, back-pedalling with such panic that she tripped over her own tail, resuming backwards by crawling as she hit her head against the wall. Pointing at Adora the entire time. The other girl reared up and started screaming in turn, startled by the sudden noise and movement.

Adora ran in a circle, but didn’t account for her new height and ran face first into the upper bed-frame. Knocking herself over, landing on her side as she started crying. Hearing her friend in pain, Catra managed to snap out of her shock. She quickly stood up and wobbled, rubbing the back of her head. “Ow... shit, dang that smarts!” She shook off the throbbing discomfort as she rushed over to Adora, dodging the flailing limbs.

Catra nimbly reached Adora’s head, clutching it gently. “Hey, hey! It’s just me, everything is fine!” she cooed tenderly. Adora looked up at Catra with shaky pupils. She clutched tightly around one of Catra’s hands. “I’m scared...” Adora whimpered. “First things first!” Catra called out, she looked Adora deeply into the eyes as she softly brushed through her hair, looking her over. “Okay, good news is: Your nose is only swollen, and not bleeding.”

Catra cited. “Secondly: WHAT is going on here?” she anxiously croaked. “I don’t know...” Adora squeaked out. “Did you get cursed? Drink a funny potion? ... run into a princess?” Catra emphasized the last part. “I don’t know! I just woke up like this!” Adora exclaimed, her legs still clattering against the floor. “Okay, gonna need you to stop doing that...” Catra pointed out. “Help me then! I’ve fallen and can’t get up!” Adora huffed.

Catra let out a sigh and helped hoist Adora back onto her hooves. “Okay so... WHAT are you even?” the feline mused. “How should I know? I look really majestic though...” Adora flushed faintly. “I’ll be the judge of that.” Catra smirked. She went around Adora, narrowing her eyes as she peeked under the front legs. Giving a disappointed growl. Adora crossed her arms. “Seriously Catra?” Adora rolled her eyes, a small smile appearing. 

“What? Shut up! You know I’m in heat!” Catra shot her a graze, crossing her arms as she resumed circling the other teen. “You don’t have to remind me, you wake me up every morning doing wet, dry humping.” Adora giggled. “Buuut. I felt this whole... me NOT being **me** , would have been enough to get your mind of sex for a few minutes.” Adora teased. “Sorry Adora, but my brain ain’t getting that blood back for at least another week~”

Catra shot her a blep. Adora followed her friends location as best she could without moving. “It’s weird, but you yammering on about sex has managed to calm me down a little. It makes me feel... normal. Just two gals chatting.” Adora sighed wistfully. “Thanks for only freaking out a little.” She added. Catra coughed awkwardly. “Yeah, well... I try.” She grinned and rubbed the back of her neck. Her eyes narrowed in on the thick flanks. 

She went behind Adora, grabbing hold of the tail. The other teen tensed up. “W-What are you doing back there?” Adora said, her voice wavered. “Relax, I’m just touching your tail. You’ll get used to it.” Catra replied dismissively. She casually yanked it upwards, careful to not pull it too taught. The felines jaw went slack as her eyes widened. “Hey! Careful!” Adora huffed. There was a pause. “Catra? What is it? Is it bad?” she said anxiously.

Catra’s eyes glimmered as she stared beneath Adora’s tail. “I’m okay with this...” Catra blurted out. “What?” Adora stated bluntly. “Update on the pussy front: Uh; You have one. It’s HUGE!” Catra exclaimed giddily. “WHAT?!” Adora retorted. “Quick downside; Your flaps are nowhere to be seen. BUT: It’s a lot bigger overall.” Catra followed up. Adora took a wide stance. What?! MY GIRLS ARE GONE?!” she cried out in a panic.

“Hey! Chillax, this might just be temporary. You’re bigger now!” Catra tried to reassure her. “Catra, you of all people should know size is pretty irrelevant. I NEED my girls! I masturbate with those!” Adora snarled in frustration. “Hey, I don’t have any, and I do just fine.” Catra countered. Adora glanced over her shoulder and cleared her throat. “... okay, yes. Fair point. I am able to cum without **too** much hassle. But that has nothing to do with labia.”

Adora clenched her fists. “Okay, fine! But I am very attached to those...” Adora stated, then raised her back. “Wait, how in the flying fuck am I gonna reach my cunt all the way from over here?!” Adora started to flail her arms again, trotting in place. Catra raised a finger, then her face went blank. Her eyes darted around as she stood there slack jawed. “Okay... we have found a humongous flaw in this...” She wheezed out awkwardly.

“We **need** to fix this. Right NOW!” Adora slammed her fist into her palm. “Can I fuck it first, though?” Catra interjected. “What?” Adora replied. “What?” Catra retorted. Adora looked back at her friend, still holding her tail. “HOW had you even thought to do that?” My ass is like, right in your face! How would we even...” Adora questioned. Catra did that smug grin that only felines could pull off. Then winked and shot Adora a blep.

“No.” Adora said without hesitation. “Oh come on! You never let me go down on you!” Catra whined. “The **first** AND **last** time you did, you **LACERATED** my vulva!” Adora scolded, her eyelid twitching. “Only a little...” Catra gave a cheeky smile. “Catra; The only body parts of yours that are okay to touch me is your palms, feet and the back of your hand. Keep ANY barbed or remotely pointy parts of your body away from me please.”

Adora reiterated. “I know, I know.. I didn’t ask to be born a lethal weapon.” Catra sighed. “Stop spinning it to your favour Catra. You still have a choice in your actions.” Adora shot back. “Oh, I know~” the feline had a twitch in the corner of her mouth. She placed her hand backwards along the entire, big mottled slit. Adora yelped and bucked violently. One of her hooves connected with the bedpost, eliciting a metallic shriek.

Catra stood frozen, slowly turning her head to look behind her. The entire beam was bent. A cold sweat ran down her face. “Lets... not do that again.” Catra said meekly. “You startled me!” Adora protested. “You almost took my head clean off!” Catra squeaked, her voice cracked. “How was I supposed to know I could do that?” Adora flared her nostrils. “A-At least warn me first, I’m still really on edge...” Adora softened, speaking slower.

“Good point!” Catra coughed. “I am going to inappropriately touch you now.” Catra formally declared. “That’s not wha-” Adora started, but was cut off as Catra gently caressed along her vulva, from the top to bottom, relatively speaking. “T-That does feel like normal...” Adora cooed. “See? We can totally make this work. We can’t let this opportunity to figure out some weird, freaky way to bang simply pass!” Catra exclaimed with sheer excitement.

Adora nickered, then covered her mouth. “What was that?!” she blurted out as she removed her hands. “Why are you asking me? My best guess is that’s like my purring or some shiz.” Catra shrugged as she resumed. “Hey, did you know you got a pattern back here?” she asked, getting a confused noise in response. “Yeah, you have like... pussy freckles. It’s extremely weird, cute and sexy at the same time.” the feline mused.

Adora grunted and stumbled a few steps. “Whoa! What’s going on here girl?” Catra exclaimed. “I-I don’t know. It’s similar to when I pop a boner, but... its starting in my tummy... like a burning sensation. Something welling up inside of me. Not unlike when an orgasm is building up, or when I’m about to squirt.” Adora muttered, scraping the ground with a hoof. Catra let go off Adora and stroked her chin thoughtfully.

“Wait... that sounds really familiar...” Catra mumbled. Suddenly, the plump, juicy folds in front of Catra parted ways. A positively huge, pink bulby thingy, with a few black specks on it popped out at the bottom of Adora’s vulva. Catra meowed and leapt into the air, landing on her butt after she hit the roof of the bed. “Ow! What in the flying titbiscuts?!” Catra cursed. Adora let out a startled whinny. “AHH! It’s doing that thing again!” she cried out.

Catra rubbed her temple. “Yeah, yeah. You did a noise, whoopee! Can we talk about this other thing?” the feline growled. “What thing?” Adora exclaimed cluelessly. “Your pussy just MOVED!” Catra said. “WHAT?!” Now it was Adora’s turn to have a voice crack. “Seriously Adora, you need to stop freaking out...” Catra groaned. “You just told me my privates are alive! I’m entitled to freak out!” Adora whispered harshly.

Catra hushed her friend. “On the plus side: If that thing was your clit, you struck gold.” Catra purred softly. “What do you mean?” Adora inquired, notably intrigued. “Well, it’s like, the size of a freaking fist!” Catra proclaimed excitedly. There was a silence. “Stop pulling my leg.” Adora groaned. “I’m not! Honest! Try to whip it out again!” Catra pleaded, standing up. Adora huffed, but crossed her arms and focused. Adora suddenly let out a gasp.

Her clit winked once more, Catra’s eyes sparkled as she was able to view it in all its glory. It slipped back into the warmth containing it. The feline stood breathless for a moment. “I **need** to put that in my mouth...” Catra murmured. “The heck you are!” Adora snapped. “But, on that: I felt that! Like... I can control my clit. Just like how we can with our walls... fells, weird. It’s all hard, yet squishy...” Adora said dreamingly. 

“Well, can you do it again?” Catra asked, having gotten out of her daze. Adora moaned quietly as her clit was whipped out into the open once more. Adora shivered for a few seconds before it was locked behind flesh once more. “Haa... damn, it’s really difficult to keep it out. It’s like... swallowing, I can’t stop midway, or keep going. It just happens.” She shifted her weight as she started running her hands through her ponytail to calm down.

“Think I can grab it?” Catra said gleefully. “Please don’t. Your claws are bad touch.” Adora stated. “I meant with my mouth!” Catra shot back. “What did I say about sharp objects? You have FANGS!” Adora growled, flaring her nostrils. “Shesh Adora, I’ve blown you a dozen times, just pout the lips and suckle... it’s not fucking hard!” A grin slowly crept up on Catra’s features. “ **That** would be with teeth.” she gigglesnorted. 

“I’m still not letting you try to take something the size of a fist into your greedy... creepily large maw. We still need to be car-”Adora clutched her side and whinnied. “Ah, fuck!” she hissed. “What’s the matter? Catra flipped onto Adora’s back, then shuffled awkwardly. Adora waved her off. “It’s fine, it’s fine, sit there. I jus-” Adora was cut off as she grimaced and she felt around on her stomach in confusion.

“What the? I got abdominal pains but, I can’t feel them!” she exclaimed. Catra narrowed her eyes and scooted back along Adora’s back. “Are they, like here?” she gently dug her heel into Adora’s ‘other’ stomach. The etherian hybrid let out a shaky gasp. “Y-Yeah... somewhere in there. It’s spread into my nethers too... its like my insides are sweating!” Adora whimpered, wiping her brow. Catra eyes moved thoughtfully.

She suddenly burst out in a guffaw, clapping Adora softly on the back as she wheezed, tears filling her eyes as she laughed so hard. Adora froze, then slowly recovered enough to smack her friend atop the head. “What’s gotten into you?!” She cried out. “I’m scared and hurt, and you laugh at me?!” she grit her teeth, her hands trembling. Catra held up a finger and calmed herself, letting out a deep exhale before she laid atop Adora on her stomach.

She cleared her throat and put her palms under her chin, framing her face. Her feet dangling in the air above her. “Adora... you’re in estrus.” Catra cooed, giving a blep right as she finished. Adora’s eyes widened. “What?! No! That can’t be! My speci-” she trailed off as she looked down on her hands, then glanced across the rest of her body. “Oh crap...” her face contorted into worry. “What do I do?!” She wheezed out, trotting in place.

“I mean... the offer still stands.” Catra purred, licking her lips eagerly. Adora bit her lower lip anxiously. “But like...” Catra hushed her softly. “Relax, just li- just stand there and let me do all the work. And try not to trample me.” she added jestfully. Catra climbed up, giving Adora a hug from behind. “I’m afraid...” Adora whispered.” Catra purred into her ear. “So was I during my first time, but: You were there for me.” she murmured.

“So; Let me be here for you.” She finished, leaning forward and pulling Adora into a shorter, tender smooch. “C-Could I have one more? A little longer?” Adora nickered. Catra scrunched her nose. “Alright, just for you.” She winked. “But, just cuz of this whole thing. I always start to feel... weird inside if we do them any longer.” Catra tonguesmirked as she pulled Adora in for a passionate kiss, exhaling through her nose as she dug into Adora’s hair.

Catra let out a guttural purr, caressing Adora’s hair as their lips touched. One of Adora’s hind legs scraped across the floor as she pressed back against Catra. The feline tried to pull back, but Adora held her firmly in place, for just a little longer before she allowed them to break contact. She let out a drawn-out exhale, her eyes flickering. “Sheesh Adora... why do you always have to make sex so weird...?” Catra stated, rubbing her shoulder.

“It feels nice...” Adora murmured. “Well, yeah. But I get this strange sensation in my torso and tummy whenever you try to cuddle, kiss or be more physical than necessary... I’m just not sure we should be doing that stuff. It’s not covered in stress relief-ed.” Catra mumbled awkwardly, her cheeks heating up. Adora tried to let out a gigglesnort, but it turned into a nicker. Adora covered her mouth with a blush, then cleared her throat. 

“Since when do you A: Pay attention in class. And B: Do what we’re told.” Adora tonguesmirked over her shoulder. Catra chuckled in response. “Can’t blame you there. But, duh. Of course I care about the like, three topics of interest they teach. The rest I couldn’t care less about.” Catra rolled her eyes, then stood up, and flipped off Adora’s back. “Mind if we move this along? We’ve been doing an awful lot of talking, and not enough banging.”

Catra chimed in. “Ah, yes. Of course. Excuse me for freaking out over having inexplicably being transformed into some weird of weird half-etherian hybrid and not being willing to copulate within minutes of that realization.” Adora snarkily replied, crossing her arms. Catra shot her a bemused smirk. “Yeah, we definitely shouldn’t try to take advantage of this possibly, once in a lifetime opportunity.” Catra shot her a blep.

“I’m not entirely sure why you are so keen about getting into my pants... or under my tail, I guess it would be now?” Adora pondered. “Are you kidding? I love new stuff! We barely see anything new cooped up in here. And now I’m given the chance for some **entirely new** sex WITH my best friend no less?” Catra bounced in excitement. Adora sighed bemusedly at Catra. “To be honest, you get excited if I just mention any kind of sex.”

The blonde pointed out. “That’s just extremely accurate over two brief periods each year... after that it's just mostly correct.” Catra winked cheekily and mewled. “It doooes also apply to you, miss ‘it's perfectly normal to masturbate each day, nothing wrong with me.’, you know?” Catra playfully prodded one of Adora’s flanks. Adora coughed awkwardly and shifted her pose. “Well... you have estrous cycles, I’m just horny every day of the year...”

“Give or take.” She sheepishly added. “Yeah, talking about the weeks I’m super promiscuous, when you are like, a quarter of that all year round...” Catra cited, then raised her hand and hesitated. “I’m going to spank you by the way, for effect.” She pointed out, then gave a firm, but gentle slap across Adora’s rear. The girl in question let out a whinny and reared her front, barely able to catch the roof with her hands before she collided with it.

“Hey! Careful! I almost got hurt!” Adora snapped back. “Do you want to go somewhere else?” Catra retorted. “Well, no. It’s only us here at these hours. And I’d rather avoid attention. Both on what we are doing, and whatever the heck I’ve now turned into.” Adora stated as she impatiently clopped a hoof onto the floor. “That would get weird... would you mind hurrying up though? It’s not like my stomach stopped making ouchies.” 

Adora grunted, hugging herself. Catra shivered. “Ugh, don’t remind me. That first heat is just... awful.” She muttered. Catra squinted, and placed both her palms on Adora’s flanks, cupping a feel. “Hey Adora?” she said. “Y-Yeah?” Adora replied, her breathing strained. “I’m gonna try a thing, don’t pulverize me.” Catra chimed in. Adora became stiff. “Catra, it's never a good sign when you use that tone!” she called out. 

The feline stared at the sopping slit, eyeing the ridges and pattern over as her eyes shone with curiosity. Without any more hesitation, Catra stuck her tongue out and poked her head between Adora’s buttocks, placing a slow lap from the base of the vulva, all the way to the top. Adora let out a gasp, that swiftly turned into a nicker. “Did it hurt?” Catra asked anxiously. There was a brief pause as Adora panted. “N-No... somehow not.” she gasped.

Catra’s eyes lit up as she grinned madly. “Wait, really?” her voice cracked with excitement. She quickly took another lick across the entire slit, Adora responded with a moan. “Y-Yeah. The barbs just tickle.” She explained. “Also, I’m feeling several new, weird urges...” Adora resumed. “Oh?” Catra tilted her head, flicking an ear. “Yeah, one I’m just gonna... go ahead and ignore, pretty icky.” Adora’s tail swiped across Catra’s mane.

“But, the other two is kinda... one is that I just want to cum real bad. It feels like a boner, but it’s in my entire body, not just my crotch.” She paused. “Yeah, I get that too, its like you wanna ignore EVERY other need, just to get off. It gets easier over time, but...” Catra whimpered softly. “Sheesh! If this is what you’re feeling, I can get why you get so... assertive or insistent in when you ask me for ‘help’ scratching your itch.” Adora replied.

“Ugh, tell me about it...” Catra huffed. “So hard to focus when your junk pokes you every five seconds to check if you got laid yet.” She rolled her eyes. “Sex is nice outside of heat though, even if there’s not the pressing urge. I just need a little hand in getting horny.” She purred. “You know, I always found it interesting to watch as you go from basically uninterested, into sexually willing after just a little foreplay.” Adora smirked.

“I mean, if I had to pick between estrus and... whatever you have. I’d probably go with estrus. Sure, the first time sucks cervix. But I don’t bleed all the time, or have random mood swings. And if we want some fun, we just set some time aside, and rile ourselves up. Arousal on demand is way better if you ask me.” Catra sighed. “Well, we can’t pick what we’re born with. So, like we always do: We help each other make the best of it.” 

Adora said positively. “What was this other thing then?” Catra asked. “Oh, I want to be filled up. Like... my entire vag.” Adora replied bluntly. “What? Why? It’s pretty shit.” Catra questioned. “I don’t know... but yeah, it is really bad for getting you off. Aside from the sweet spot inside, it doesn’t do much... sure, it feels nice to rummage around, but that’s about it.” Adora shrugged. “Yeah, I mean: What can I even do?” Catra scoffed amusedly. 

She playfully put her knuckles against the slit. “It’s not like I can just push my fist in there.” Catra let out a gigglesnort and did a mock jab. The flesh didn’t resist the slightest, catching her off balance. Her eyes widened as her hand was consumed inside the warm, moist depths. Catra shrieked as she fell forward, catching herself with her other arm, but not before toppling over and slamming face first into one of Adora’s butt-cheeks.

“S-Shit! You okay Adora? Your... cunt just ate my arm!” she exclaimed in a panic, her voice cracking. “Haa... t-that...” Adora shivered, then let out a long whinny. “THAT FELT GREAT!” Adora chirped. Catra tried to pull back, but her arm was clutched firmly in place. “ADORA! LET ME GO!” Catra cried out. “Huh?” Adora uttered in confusion. “Your pussy won’t let my arm go! It’s like a vice!” Catra hissed as she yanked her arm with no result.

“Stop pulling, you’re making me-” Adora cut off, moaning audibly. Catra calmed down as she took several deep breaths. Eventually, the grip around her arm loosened, and Catra was quick to slide it out, coated with Adora’s liquid affection. “Geez! How strong is that thing? I couldn’t budge an inch.” Catra gasped. “Don’t ask me! You’re the one that shoved your limbs into unknown territory! You could have gotten hurt!” Adora scolded.

“...that DID feel really good though...” She sheepishly added. Catra let out a scoff. “Hurt in what way?” she mused. “I mean... your clit and tongue has barbs... so we can start there.” Adora noted. “Catra’s eyes bulged as she swiftly clutched her sticky arm. “G-Good point... y-you good with the... ‘filling’ urge by the way?” she asked. “Not really, I still want more but... it doesn’t throb any more, so I can live with that.” Adora proclaimed.

“Eh, I have an irritation there sometimes, but I never have an urge to be ‘filled’ as you put it.” Catra said, then returned to her prior positioned, sticking her tongue back out. “Um, actually, Catra?” Adora asked. The feline gave a vague noise of recognition. “My cervix... you hit it, but... it didn’t hurt... None at all. It’s just... there.” Adora said uncomfortably. What?! That’s cheating! Why do ours hurt like fuck if they’re the slightest bit grazed?”

“I have no idea, but I’m kinda glad this one doesn’t... mostly since you **PUNCHED** straight into it” Adora stated. Catra let out a nervous laugh. “Eh-hehe... still though: Kind of unfair ours can bring us to our knees in tears. Like, what’s even the point of that?” She grumbled. “Well, as you put it best Catra: Less yappin’, more lappin’~” Adora said huskily. “Heh, you got it girl~” Catra got her smile back as she leaned back in.

She slathered her tongue across the meaty mound and lips. Adora let out a soft whinny as her clit popped out. Catra seized the moment and latched onto the swollen bead. Adora cried out in pleasure and flailed her arms. It tried to pull back inside, but Catra suckled it with all her might. Adora kicked the ground three times with a hind leg before the nub stopped pulling, and remained exposed. Catra held still for a moment, to ensure it wasn’t moving.

“This feels... dirty somehow. Like I’m borrowing someone else’s vulva. It’s not mine, yet...it makes me feel just as good. Just, different.” Adora managed to pant out. Catra let out a series of muffled noises. “Don’t speak with your mouth full~” Adora teased, still winded. Catra burbled and began to bob her head, running her rough tongue across the sensitive flesh she had uncovered from the warm, slick insides of Adora’s privates.

“Ngha... keep going... this big girl can apparently take it.” Adora cooed as her new clit was able to endure the scraping. Thrilled, Catra picked up the pace, able to pleasure her bestie in ways she never before was able too. “W-What’s gotten into you Catra? You’re usually not this enthusiastic. Or allowing me to go first...” Adora said with a sudden realization. “Hey, why do you always get to cum first?” Adora questioned. 

With a soaking pop, Catra pulled back from the still twitching speckled pearl.“Because I don’t take forever, and then I am actually able to focus on getting you off?” Catra snidely retorted. Adora shifted a bit, then stuck her tongue out, managing to plop her tail down onto Catra’s scalp. “Ha! Revenge!” Adora snickered triumphantly. “Very funny~” Catra chuckled before opening her mouth freakishly wide, and engulfing the clit once more.

Adora trailed off into a murmur as her eyelids became half-lit. She suddenly let out a gasp and clutched her abdomen. “Dammit! Wrong stomach again!” she glared back towards her rear. “So, uh... Catra? I know you haven’t been at it for long but, I’m cramping up inside?” Adora said anxiously. Her clit twitched strongly. “Eek! It moved!” she squeaked. “Like, the whole thing!” Adora grit her teeth as Catra kept sucking her off.

“Ngh... C-Catra... I don’t feel so...” Her pupils dilated as her legs started trembling. “C-Catra!” Adora whinnied. Out of nowhere, an unknown, yet familiar force tore through her body. Exploding outwards from her very core. “CATRA!” Adora cried out as her front hoof dug into the bed, scraping along it. Her hindquarters shook as her clit pulsated. Catra grinned from ear to ear as she dragged her serrated muscle in a circle around Adora’s bead. 

A creamy splotch of liquid gushed out and coated half of Catra’s face, causing her to flinch. Before she could react, another jet of the thick fluid shot out, plastering the other half, along with parts of her torso. Right before she managed to get up to speed, another cascade hit Catra right between the eyes, making her detach from the clit as she let out a wail, stumbling backwards. “MY EYES!” she cried out as she fell down, landing on her back.

She covered her eyes, trying to get the gunk out using her palms, and when that didn’t work: She used her knuckles. Catra ears twitched as she picked up on the disoriented nickering Adora was making. Along with the stumbling hoofsteps. Catra blinked slowly, her eyes covered with fresh tears to try and get rid of the foreign agent currently impeding her vision. “It... sneezed at me.” Catra mumbled in a shocked tone, slowly getting back up.

“What the frick Adora? You almost blinded me!” Adora trembled, trying to stay upright by steadying herself using the roof of the bunk bed. “I-I tried...” she wheezed. Catra wiped her face with a frown. “I just started, there’s no way I thought you were clo-” Catra’s eyes glistened. “Ooh... on the plus side: I think I just had an epiphany how your first time with me was... also: I think you last even shorter than me in this form.” Catra stated. 

“Wait, what?! I came? But that was... you... that was just some foreplay, and you only started to give me head!” Adora sputtered. Catra shot her a blep. “Welcome to the club.” She gigglesnorted and gave Adora a playful jab on the rump. “No-no-no! I can’t cum this fast! I-I **need** that foreplay and cuddle time! And... I enjoy just relaxing as you go down on me for minutes, it helps me unwind” Adora whimpered, her cheeks going scarlet.

“You make it sound like it’s terrible to be me.” Catra snickered. “I... I didn’t mean it like **that**! I just...” Tears crept up in her eyes. Catra noticed and walked in front of her companion. “Hey... just relax. We’ll find a way to get you back to normal.” Catra soothed her friend. “What if we don’t?” Adora snivelled. “Then we make it work.” Catra shot her a reassuring smile. Adora returned the smile and wiped her eyes.

“It felt good, didn’t it?” Catra purred. “Y-Yeah... I’m pretty spent actually.” Adora sighed, then looked over Catra’s face. “Wait, what happened to you?” She questioned. “I don’t know, YOU hosed me.” Catra retorted. “What?! But I... I didn’t even squirt... did I?” Adora said confused. “You didn’t mash my sweet spot or anything.” She darted her eyes to the side. “What? You saying that thing has an invincible cervix, a HUGE clit **and** squirts?”

“WITHOUT any input from you?!” Catra twitched her eyelid. “H-Hey... it can’t last for shit, and I can’t even masturbate!” Adora retorted. “Hm... fair point. Plus, that was stupid amounts of jizz. And it's like, guy thick too.” Catra’s eyes fell. “Bleh... it’s in my hair, isn’t it?” Catra’s face fell. Adora paused for a moment, then nodded. Catra let out a long groan. “Ugh... I HATE having to shower... oh well. Now it’s my turn.” She tapped a foot impatiently.

“Yeah... about that...” Adora poked her fingers together. Catra froze for a moment.

“... Don’t you want to repay me?” She asked, making intense eye contact. “Yes, of course but... how? You are down there, and I’m up here... and if you hadn’t noticed: I can’t bend over!” Adora blurted out. Catra eyed Adora over, then fiddled with her fingers, biting into her index finger. “I... see your point. I did not think this far.” Catra admitted. 

“I mean, if you lie down... you can lie down right?” Catra questioned. Adora walked back and forth, bending her legs awkwardly before she finally figured out how to kneel down, very shakily, Catra trying to give her support, straining heavily due to the weight. “F-Fuck! You weigh a ton!” Catra wheezed. “Now what?” Adora asked. Catra went around back, trying to get her crotch towards Adora’s “I can’t reach! How in the... you can’t even get another... whatever you are, butt close enough to mash uglies!” Catra hissed.

“It **is** designed for males after all...” Adora interjected. “Well, yeah! But that’s still rude!” Catra huffed, then paused. “Wait... if you can take my entire arm...” Her eyes expanded. “Oh my titnuggets... imagine the size of those dicks!” Catra balked. Adora frowned. “Huh... yeah, I guess so. That seems really impractical however.” She added. “Welp, this is a bust. Lemme try the other side!” Catra ran back around. 

She jumped up to eye level with Adora, balancing on her back as she held onto her shoulders. “I’m almost at the mouth...” Catra stuck her tongue out, trying to scramble up towards Adora’s head with her crotch. “Almost... got it!” She hissed. Adora sways and tried to keep steady. “Hey! Ow, watch the hair! Catra, it won’t work, you’re too heavy!” Catra growled and jumped down, crossing her arms irritably, biting her lower lip.

“You’re one to talk...” She hissed. “Catra...” Adora pleaded. Tears welled up in the felines eyes. “I-I just want to cum...” she wept. “Hey...” Adora put a hand on Catra’s shoulder. “Don’t give up yet, hop up again.” Adora said softly. Catra hesitated, but leapt up once more, just holding still on Adora’s shoulders as her legs wrapped around her back. Adora moved her hand down and rubbing along Catra’s slit. The feline shivered pleasantly and mewled. 

Adora slowly began to rub along her tiny length, smearing Catra’s excitement all over her finger. Catra hugged her friend tightly. “I-I’d really have wanted to feel you tightly against me though...” Catra murmured. Adora gave her a peck on the cheek. “You want me to lick you?” Adora asked. Catra buried her face in Adora’s neck and nodded. Adora withdrew her hand and Catra climbed down, rubbing her own shoulder anxiously. 

“Besides, I would just have fallen down and hurt myself when I came...” Catra muttered. Adora panned the room and made a thinking noise. Her eyes darted between the bunk beds as her eyes lit up. “I got it!” She exclaimed. Catra seemed confused. Adora wobbled, then toppled over. Blinking on the floor in surprise, then groaned. “Help me up please...” Catra struggled to lift her hefty partner back up. “How are you so heavy?” 

Catra wheezed. “Maybe it’s the package?” Adora jested, managing to crack a smile from Catra. With her friend as support, Adora managed to stand back up. “See how I almost reach the top of the bed? If I lift my front, I’ll hit my head, like I almost did before?” Adora explained. “So? Where are you going with this?” Catra asked. “Well... if you go up to my bed on the top...” Adora said sultry. It took a bit for Catra to connect the dots.

But as soon as she did, her eyes lit up with plenty of sparkles as she bolted to the top bunk in a single bound. Adora shuffled out from underneath the bed, and was met with the spread eagle feline. Catra eagerly wiggled her toes as she looked at Adora expectantly. Adora hoisted herself up, grabbing the ledge as she balanced her front. “Ho boy... this is heavy!” She exhaled. “You need to go grab something to stand on?” Catra asked reluctantly. 

“N-No, I think I can manage. Just don’t try to set any new endurance records.” Adora winked playfully at Catra. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m really wound up~” Adora made sure she was steady, then carefully leaned in, making sure to not headbutt her friend. Catra scooted closer with her hips, bucking them towards Adora. “C’mon already!” she whined. “Catra, please. I’m trying to not collapse or bash your crotch with my head!” Adora huffed.

After some fiddling, Adora finally managed to plant her lips against Catra’s lil’ kitty. An immediate wave of purrs rolled out of her throat. Her hands latching onto Adora’s head as she kneaded her blonde scalp. “Don’t ask me why, but I just... really wanted this specifically.” She bit her lower lip. “There’s just something about feeling your warmth around me, looking into your eyes and being able to caress you like this...” Catra’s cheeks glowed.

Adora gave a slow lap across Catra’s nether. A mewl echoing throughout the barracks. “Why Catra... that sounds awfully, intimate for you.” Adora teased. “S-Shut up! It’s just hormones!” Catra squeaked, her cheeks shifting to scarlet. Adora said nothing, and dove back in, locking her lips around the stiff little nub. Suckling deeply. “Ooh... Adora~” Catra murmured. Adora noticed Catra’s as tail coiled affectionately around her wrist. 

Adora made a muffled noise, catching Catra’s attention. Catra looked down at her with a quirked brow. “What is it girl?” she inquired. Adora only raised the edges of her mouth and did miniscule, bunny humps with her head, keeping eye contact with the feline. “A-Adora, why are you looking in my eyes? That’s.... Knock it off!” Catra mumbled. Adora only smirked wider as she bobbed slower, but deeper, swirling her tongue meticulously. 

“S-Seriously! Stop looking at me! You’re making me... feel weird. I’m getting all tingly in the chest.” Catra mewled. Being more intrigued by this, Adora kept going, flicking the bead with her tip, the tiny barbs tickling her tongue. She raised one eyebrow and shot Catra a glance. The brunette grimaced in response. “W-What? No! I’m not gonna look away! **You** look away! S-Stop it! I’m... I’m about to...” Catra grit her teeth as she tensed up. 

Adora suckled as she circled the nub. Catra struggled to look away, but she found herself too enthralled. Adora just stared deeply into the windows of Catra’s soul, sharing an unknown emotion they both carried. In a split second, Catra’s ears shot up as she howled. Her claws scraping the top of Adora’s scalp, the feline fighting to not dig her claws in as her body ignited in blissful passion. Jolts of joy, relief and... something she couldn’t yet understand...

All simply flowed through her veins as she let out her full yowl. Her small walls contracting as the burning desire was pushed deep into the back of her head with each flex. Her eyes flickered as she let go off Adora and slumped back, trembling . Adora tenderly kissed Catra’s swollen pride, eliciting pleasant shivers. Catra hoarsely whispered three words. One of Adora’s new ears twitched. “What did you say?” Adora asked, dumbfounded.

Catra became stiff. “I said: I’m above you!” she blurted out, her voice cracked. “Kinda... weird to announce, but okay?” Adora responded obliviously. Shifting her weight awkwardly. “So... should we try looking for help about this?” Adora asked. “Huh? Oh, right: Yeah, sure. Let's start with anyone that isn’t Shadow Weaver, as we likely will run out of people until we eventually have to go to that hag anyhow...” Catra grumbled.

Rogelio walked in scanning the room suspiciously, there had been a lot of commotion and strange noises reported coming from here. His quickly laid eyes on... whatever the fuck that was. Or whichever was going on. He simply stared for a moment, before licking his eyeballs to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. As soon as it dawned on him that he wasn’t seeing things, he slowly walked out of the room, not wanting to get involved in any of that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.dropbox.com/s/4vejst0lnk4v9e8/22Curiosity22_Flat_Colors_w4I.png?dl=0  
> Illustration of some of the events.


End file.
